This invention relates generally to a device which aids a person who must maintain a strict calorie, carbohydrate, protein and fat diet to quickly and rapidly ascertain a combination of individual food items which when taken together provide a well-balanced meal in accordance with the dietetic plan that has been predetermined for a particular person.
In recent years, medical science has come to realize the importance of a well-balanced diet for the good health and longevity of an individual, including proper calorie control and regulated consumption of carbohydrates, proteins and fats consumed in accordance with a balanced daily meal plan. Many other groups of individuals such as diabetics must adher to a strict daily calorie, carbohydrate, protein and fat diet. In fact, the single most effective manner for treating diabetes is through the daily control of carbohydrates, proteins, fats and calories.
Volumes and volumes of literature have been put forth in recent years by a multitude of different authors and experts with regard to food nutrition, dietetic requirements and, in general, all aspects of proper well-balanced meal considerations. Most of the information, because of its prolixity and lack of organization, remains totally unusable by the layman for effective daily meal planning and individual food item selection. Many of the diet plans suggested by experts is monotonous and unappealing to the dieter. The instant invention provides a device which allows for accurate and rapid selection of a complete dietetically balanced meal in accordance with a predetermined dietetic daily meal plan, the individual food items being correlated together in an easy-to-read display while still allowing the individual to select a variety of foods. The instant invention provides for a plurality of displayed complete meals radially columnized under a variety of entrees of main courses coordinated for breakfast, lunch and dinner and includes a list from broad food categories of particular exchangeable individual foods which may be consumed to form each balanced meal.